Maybe One Day
by FoRsak3n
Summary: [ Fionna x Marshall Lee ] I placed my attention back on my axe bass, tuning it to keep from staring at her. With the moonlight reflecting through the window, she looked so tempting. Those pink lips, I could devour them from just one taste. One taste, that's all I needed, just one...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, all copyright goes to Pen Ward.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_Marshall Lee's POV_**

Sunshine...

That's the best way I can think to describe the feeling she brings.

Fionna, she's like the sun illuminating the darkness of my life. The warmth of her laughter, it's enough to push back the past, the haunting memories if just for one more day.

I guess that's a lie, isn't it, because I'm The Vampire King. How would I even know what the sun feels like? Except for the scorching pain, and coursing agony it brings through my veins.

Though it's enough to see her smile, I would endure any type of pain just to feel alive.

And she does torture me without even knowing, because I die each time she looks at that _Gum-wad_. T'ch, like he could even give her the life she deserves. He is too stuck up, too refined.

She deserves someone who will bring the adventure she craves, someone who will add coals to that savagely burning fire behind eyes that yearn for excitement.

Yeah, something Gummy-Brains wouldn't be able to comprehend.

Fionna _will _be mine...

"Marshall?! Hey, are you even listening?"

"Hm?" I had to blink, my attention finding her glaring at me with pursed lips.

"You're such a turbo nerd, haha. Glob, not even listening... I asked if you're going to PG's masquerade ball tomorrow night."

"You're kidding right? As if I would waste my time attending another one of his lame parties. Get real, Fi."

I placed my attention on my axe bass, tuning it to keep from staring at her. With the moonlight reflecting through the window, she looked so tempting. Those pink lips, I could devour them from just one taste. One taste, that's all I need, just one...

"Aw, come on, it's gonna be math! Won't be the same without my best buds there," she complained, stretching out across her couch while BMO scurried across the room after a beetle.

Cake was out with Lord Monochromicorn, so the jam session tonight was the two of us. Yeah, the perfect setting to just claim her for myself.

"Just admit it, you want me there because you can't stand the thought of being away from me."

"What?! You gotta be flipping kidding me! Get ready for an uppercut, because someone has to knock you back to your senses!"

I had to laugh at that, the clear indication of a blush crossing her cheeks as she stood to throw the punch, though all I had to do was float out of her reach.

Just to fuel her rage, I leaned back with my arms behind my head, making sure she could see that I wasn't scared of her threats in the least bit.

She was cute when she was mad.

**_Fionna's POV_**

There was something on his mind tonight, he seemed to be miles away in thought when he never answered my question.

After a few times of calling his name, I finally got his attention after what seemed like an eternity; those jet black orbs flicking their gaze to my face which caught me off guard.

I could feel the nervous lump form in my throat, trying to laugh it off as I rubbed the back of my head.

His intense gaze had the weirdest effect on me, those amazingly beautiful demon eyes holding me captive in their stare. They made me second guess everything I have ever thought, done, or even said.

It's a good thing he didn't know this, because there is no way I would be able to live it down if he knew he had that power over me. He would use it to his advantage, that was for sure.

"Just admit it, you want me there because you can't stand the thought of being away from me." His sultry tone sent a shiver down my spine. Man, what was with him tonight, being so alluring?

Usually I'm not as influenced to think this way, was it because it's just the two of us here?

A fanged smirk that crossed his lips had caught my breath, stealing the air right out of my lungs as I could feel a cursed blush take to my cheeks. How was I supposed to play that off if my body language gives me away!?

"What?! You gotta be flipping kidding me! Get ready for an uppercut, because someone has to knock you back to your senses!"

He floated just out of my reach, making me growl out in aggravation. I reached over and grabbed the closest thing to me, which was one of my shoes I had taken off, then tossed it at his body; smacking him right in the side of the head.

Heh, oops...

"OW!"

A hiss emerged from deep within his throat, now ruby-toned eyes glaring down at me as his baring fangs glistened against the moonlight.

"My bad dude! I was like, you know, aiming for your ego."

I covered my mouth, stifling a laugh as he chucked the shoe across the room. Oh yeah he was definitely mad, but I couldn't help but to laugh, it was too perfect of an accident not to. I meant to hit leg, or something.

He floated down, roughly grabbing me by both of my forearms, jerking my body up like it was nothing, then managed to slam my back into the nearest wall. Pinning my wrists above my head to keep me from moving.

"Ugharg! I said sorry, glib globbit dude! Get off of me yo!"

I had to clench one of my eyes shut from the pain, my shoulder-blades screaming in anguish from the inflicted pain.

Those demon eyes glared holes into my soul as he held me there with his gaze, lightly growling just under his breath which sent my heart into crazy mode.

I swallowed hard, biting my lower lip as I shuddered from the thought of what he was capable of. I've never actually seen Marshall Lee this mad before, he wouldn't smash my skull and breathe my blood mist would he?

Nah, we're best buds, he means the world to me so there is no way he would hurt me...

Would he?

* * *

**I've got two questions for my readers.**

**One: Since this is my first Adventure Time fanfic, should I continue or**

**just scrap the idea all together and end it here?**

**Two: If I do continue, do I continue making it in Marshall Lee and Fionna's POV, or do I just make it third person?**

**Be sure to let me know your thoughts, and thanks so much for taking time out of your day to read my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quite a few people asked to keep it in Marshall's and Fionna's POV,**

**so I will continue using that. **

**This is actually the first time I've done two POV's in a**

**story at the same time. I feel like I'm stepping outside of my comfort zone which **

**makes me excited. **

**With that being said, here is the next chapter,**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**Marshall Lee's POV**_

Her words were just muffled pleas against my ears, falling deaf to my surroundings as my whole focus locked on her mouth.

She smelt amazing from this close, it was enough to make my mouth water with a yearning desire.

I craved her.

I wanted her.

No, I _needed,_ to have her.

I could hear the sound of her heart spike, the rhythmical pounding creating music to my ears. I made her anxious, good, that only made her seem even more innocent than she already did with those wide, doe-like eyes.

After-all, she should be afraid of me, I'm supposed to be evil in the end, right?

Maybe it would be best if I just stopped now before this went too far, but I can't seem to help myself. No matter how hard I could try, it would only be in vain.

Glob, and the way she just bit her lip, I could ravish her right now and not think twice about it.

I ran my tongue over a fang from just the thought, taking every ounce of strength my body had to not lash out and capture her bottom lip to suckle at its soft exterior.

That body, that has teased me more than countless times, tensed with every muscle ridged in expectation; her lips slowly parting to sigh.

_**Fionna's POV**_

His porcelain-like skin shown bright against the pale rays from the moon, the only source of light filling the darkness in the room.

Very briefly, I could have sworn I seen his tongue glide over his right fang, my eyes glued to their existence. Marshall Lee had always been attractive, I will admit this, but add the fangs and he is nearly irresistible!

I should be afraid, I should be fearing for my life, but somehow masking that anxiety was the pure adrenalin rush of this dangerous situation.

The excitement of not knowing what will happen next is enough to make my head explode!

Behind jet black bangs, his eyes scanned over my face hungrily, making my every muscle tighten in place. The only thing I could manage was a struggled sigh, trying to hide the fact that my lungs were screaming at me. I was trying to hold my breath just to keep myself calm.

The chill of his skin seeped through mine, my body heat slowly warming his core temperature the longer he held me there. I couldn't help but to wonder what it felt like to him, was it like stepping out from a harsh winter's night and into a room filled the soothing heat of a raging fire?

Holy stuff, why was I even thinking about this junk?! This is so not mathmatical!

And yet, it was totally algebraic, my whole body savoring every moment like the budding flowers do to the approaching Spring. I was lost in the moment, my eyes closing before I done something foolish.

_**Marshall Lee's POV**_

I wanted to bring her closer, wrap my arms around her waist and just embrace her body as I buried my face into that neck. She was so digging this, I could tell, just from the way her body reacted to me.

If Fionna wants a bad boy, I can show her _just _how bad I can be.

I started to lean closer, my lips just inches from her shoulder when I allowed the tip of my tongue to run itself up along that inviting neck, stopping just behind her ear.

I pulled back enough to blow along the wet trail, smirking against her neck when I felt that captivating body shiver in reaction.

Perfect. I had her just where I want her.

Oh yeah, Fionna will definitely be mine before this night is over.

I was about to move to her lips when the door suddenly flung open, Cake's voice filling the empty air which caused a growl to stir within my chest. SHIT!

"Catnip! Sweet babies, guuurl that date was, HAWT! I'm telling you sista tha-" Cake froze in mid-sentence, watching as I suddenly jerked away from Fionna's body quicker then her eye could catch; making it seem as though Fionna just simply slid down the wall for no reason.

I didn't know what else to do, so I bailed, heading out through the window and into the night like a whisper among the breeze.

Globbit, globbit, globbit!

Arrgh, Cake, you really had to mess this one up didn't you! I _HAD_ her, she was going to finally be mine...

* * *

**That, was so hawt, oh my glob yew guyz!**

**Didn't mean for it to turn into that haha.**

**Throw me some reviews on your thoughts,**

**they let me know that I'm keeping it interesting and that you're still wanting me to continue!**

**Again, thanks so much for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Fionna's POV**_

"Fionna, what's wrong?!" Cake rushed over to my side just as my body slammed into the floor of our treehouse, Marshall had to have held me at least five feet in the air from the way I hit. I didn't know which I wanted to rub first at this point, my back or my wrists, because they were all throbbing.

"Fi, answer me girl, what happened? Why were you just floating like that, and where the heck is that Marshall Lee when you need him!"

I blinked to the sound of his name, my eyes snapping to her face without warning which must have startled her because she jumped a little; her white and coffee-colored calico fur puffing out a little from the surprise.

"What is it baby girl? Tell Cake what's wrong," her right paw started to pat my cheek then, trying to bring me back into reality.

Wait a glob picket minute here, I'm a hero, and in no way am I going to lose my mind all because a boy flashes a cute smile in my direction!

A really, _really, _attractive boy... with that fanged grin that, that can...

Gah! Get a grip, Fi! Okay, that's it, Marshall Lee is going to explain himself! This was getting ridonkulous, and I was going to find out just what all this hub-bub is about.

"I'm okay, I just have to pay a visit to Marshall Lee's house," I stood as I spoke, dusting off my skirt while trying my best not to flinch from the pain in front of Cake. If she even thought somewhere deep inside her head that Marshall hurt me, she would turn him into a scratching post for sure.

"Oh, no, no nononono, no! You are NOT going to that boy's house alone. Girl it's dark out, and after what just happened, I'm keeping my eye on you. Now hop on," she stretched out the window, holding out a paw for me to grab so she could pull me out.

"Wait, why are you agreeing to this, Cake? I know how much you kinda dislike him, so why are you not trying to stop me?" I took her paw and let her pull me up to her back as she started to walk in the direction of his home, the chill in the air making me shiver as I hugged closer to her warm fur.

"You look as though you seen a ghost, and if this boy has the answers you need, then I'm down with that sugar. I don't really dislike him, I just disapprove of a lot of his actions, especially when it comes to you girl."

"Math! Thanks, Cake, you're the best!"

"Haha, I know baby, I know."

_**Marshall Lee's POV**_

Argh, I'm so mad right now I could...

I could just...

GAH! I slammed my fist into the nearest tree, the sheer pressure of the blow sending chunks of bark and splinters flying through the air as the trunk started to crackle and break; buckling to the new giant hole as it fell over and crashed on the ground with a loud thud.

Growling, I glared down at my knuckles covered in blood soaked splinters, and jagged lacerations. Cursing inwardly to how long it will take to pick out each one of them, I shook my head in frustration.

What's worse, since I haven't eaten all day, it probably won't even fully heal until I eat something. Great, just what I need tonight.

First Cake has to ruin my one chance to make Fionna mine, and now this, things couldn't get worse.

Floating into the cave where my house is hidden, I made sure to slam the door behind me, it really didn't help but it did manage to make me feel a little better.

Hitting the kitchen, I ran water over my hand then floated over to my closet to change into something comfortable before landing on the couch with tweezers; starting the long process of plucking out these splinters. Oh man, it's going to be a long night, and my energy was already draining fast.

"Hey, Marshall, I know you're in there!"

Fionna's muffled voice caused my body to freeze, blood running cold as I caught the sweet fragrance of her aura from here. The smell of that pure human blood rushing through her veins, the very essence that makes her so unique. The blood of the very last human in all of Aaa, and I could almost taste it in the air.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood for games little girl," I made sure my tone was harsh, the best thing for her now was to be far away from me. Very far away. I'm not sure what I would be capable of if I had her alone for the second time tonight.

"Little girl, grr, I'll show you litt-"

"Boy you open this door right now or I'm going to come in there and teach you some manners!"

Just the sound of Cake's voice interrupting Fionna made a hiss emit from the back of my throat, eyes narrowing into a glare as I stared blankly at the door. Oh great, the flea-bag followed her here. Typical. Nothing against Cake, but at this moment she is the last person I would want to see.

Though, it could be a good thing, at least this way we would not be alone together. Okay, whatever, I'll bite and open the door to amuse myself with what ever it is Fionna think's she has to say to me.

This should be good.

Floating over to the door, I jerked it open, then leaned my forearm against the frame of the door to show just how uninterested I was in having their company.

Just the look on Fionna's face made me look away, not because I didn't want to see her, but because she looked so pale; her face drained of all its lovely color as if she stared into the eyes of the devil. Had I took it too far this time?

Maybe Fionna really would be better off without me around.

_**Fionna's POV**_

_THUD, CRASH!_

"What tha, hey Cake did you hear that?!"

"Yeah girl, let's hurry," Cake picked up into a running pace, my stomach sinking a little with worry. What _was_ that, I hope Marshall is okay!

Once we were at the cave, Cake shrunk down to her normal size, and grabbed my hand to stop me when I started to walk deeper into the rock formation.

"Huh?" I turned to face her, eyes widening as I waited for her to speak. Did she hear something, or sense something?

"You sure you don't want to tell me what happened before we go in?"

"It was nothing really. Marshall Lee and I, had a fight, well kind of..."

"What?! Did he hurt you?" Her fur started to rise, slitted eyes narrowing as her tiny body seemed to shake from anger.

"No no, he didn't hurt me! I just threw a shoe and accidentally hit him in the head, and now I think he's crazy mad at me, so I just want to make sure he's okay is all. Heh," I tried to smile and give her a double thumbs up, but the feeling in my stomach was enough to make my whole body tremble. I was in no way scared of Marshall Lee, but I was scared of losing him from my life.

She nodded then, obviously still a little frazzled that we had an argument and she wasn't around to protect me, but she let it slide and led the way to his house.

Once at the door, I knocked, but when there was no answer I decided to just yell. If he thought he was going to ignore me, he had another thing coming.

"Hey, Marshall, I know you're in there!"

I waited, straining my ears to hear his voice, or any type of movement inside to let us know he was home. When I got a reply, I could have punched him right then and there for it.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood for games little girl," I wanted to grab him by the collar of that red and black plaid shirt, and shake some sense into him! I said it was an accident, so why is he _that_ mad over something so simple as a shoe to the head?!

"Little girl, grr, I'll show you litt-"

"Boy you open this door right now or I'm going to come in there and teach you some manners!" Cake took a step closer to the door, her paw balling into a tight fist as she bared her teeth. Man, I can't remember the last time I had ever seen Cake _this _mad before.

As I was watching my sister, the door suddenly flew open, making both of us jump from the loud bang the doorknob made as it hit the wall. My eyes flicked over to Marshall Lee as he floated there just staring at us with a raised brow, looking so, what is the word I'm looking for, bored?

Was he not mad at all?

No, he was definitely still mad at me, he couldn't even look me in the eyes, those gorgeous demon orbs looking off into the darkness of the cave and not even glancing in my direction for more than a second.

My voice caught in my throat, my mouth opening to speak but I couldn't quite find the words. How would I even begin to apologize when he was so disgusted with me, that he couldn't even stand looking at me?

He looked so amazing floating there too, I hated it, I hated the feeling of wanting him to look at me.

That grey tank top he apparently changed into was showing every detail of his bare shoulders and collar-bone, which didn't help the situation any. Those dark grey sweats hanging low around his hips, just enough to show a teasing amount of stomach and protruding hip bones was enough to render me helpless. He was so algebraic, he didn't have to try at all.

His bad boy attitude was totes hot, and he probably had no idea how much it drives me crazy.

"Go on, Fi, tell him what's on your mind girl." Cake nudged me with her elbow, making me clear my throat as I balled my own hands into fists.

I couldn't think, I was so mad that I pulled back and just landed a punch square on his cheek, his hand instantly jerking up to hold his now swollen face.

"Ouch! Mai cheek meat!"

He finally jerked his gaze back to my face, but I was already pushing him backwards in the house by his shoulders, the look in my eyes daring him to even try to stop me.

"Have you lost yer teacups girl?!" I could hear Cake's voice call from behind me, but I wasn't listening, it was my turn to talk.

"What the glob, Marshall?! What was with earlier, if you're mad at me, if you hate me then at least have the decency to tell me to leave you alone!"

"Woah, woah, calm down," he was floating backwards, holding up both hands in a surrender as I backed him into a wall, my fingers tightening into a tight fist around a handful of the fabric to his tank.

I held him there, just glaring into his eyes as he glared back just as intensely.

"Pft, I'm evil, Fi. I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"You're not evil, just misunderstood!"

"...you're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Good," he smirked while tossing me a wink after that, nearly causing my heart to explode; "that's just what I like about you. Your stubbornness, it sexy."

"Oooooh'kai, that's enough of that," Cake stretched out one of her arms, lifting me up and pulling me away from Marshall to put distance between the two of us before we done something stupid.

I noticed his hand then, gasping as I ran back over to get a better look at it; the sound of Cake slapping her forehead ringing from behind me. Marshall just smirked in her direction as if to add fuel to her anger as I examined the wound.

"Dude, what the beyoerk, your hand is covered in splinters!"

I dug in my bag and pulled out a pair of tweezers, then jerked him along to the couch where I plopped down and started to pull out the deeply inserted chunks of wood. Man, how did he managed this? This was really bad.

_**Marshall Lee's POV**_

I'll give her credit, the punch was unexpected, and probably the one thing I needed the most right about now.

Though, the look in her eye was enough to make me gulp, floating backwards to try to distance myself from her rage. Fionna was cute when she was mad, yes, but she was also a handful and extremely hard to control.

With my back up against, her words stung the most... she thought I hated her? That I didn't want to see her anymore? Maybe that would be the best thing, I'm The Vampire King, there's no room in my life for such things as love.

"Pft, I'm evil, Fi. I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"You're not evil, just misunderstood!"

She had done it, how could this human girl know just what to say to make me question myself when no one else has ever even come close to that? I meant it when I said there was no room in my life for love, and yet, she was worth the pain and trouble.

"...you're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

Heh, that's my girl. So determined, so spirited, and so equally perfect to stand at my side. Chaotically Evil clashes with Lawfully Good, a forbidden romance; and it's the fight, the fire I have to walk through just to make it work that makes it all the more sweeter.

I couldn't help but to smirk as I replied, winking just to throw a little flirt in there to tease her a bit. Now I _really _ know she is into me, no doubt about it, so I can have as much fun as I want with the flirting from now on.

When Cake tried to separate us, and Fi just ran back to my side, I could have died laughing; the look on her disappointed face like a painted masterpiece in my vision. She was trying to keep us apart for a reason, and in all honesty I didn't blame her.

She wanted Fionna to be with Gumball, the safe choice, the guy who could promise her a bright future and a long and healthy life. What Cake has been too blind to notice yet though, was that I've already set my sights on Fi a long time ago. And there is no way I'm going to lose to that Gum-wad.

I gave a grin in the most sinister way I could muster up at the glaring feline, letting her know that the race was on for Fionna's hand.

PG was going down!

"Dude, what the beyoerk, your hand is covered in splinters!"

My gaze flicked back to Fionna when she grabbed my arm, leading me to the couch where she sat down and started to pick at the splinters as gently as she could, my head tilting with curiosity.

Fionna really did have the biggest heart, full of kindness. That innocence so appealing as she radiated with compassion.

My little bunny, it would be almost a shame to corrupt you. Such a guilty pleasure though.

"You didn't have to punch me earlier," I said after the silence in the room became nauseatingly thick, Cake just sitting in the floor watching Fionna closely as she continued to pluck the wood from my hand.

"Come on dude, taking pain is easy. You just have to imagine that every bruise is a hickey from the universe. And _everyone _wants to get with the universe," she smiled her words, making me roll my eyes as I leaned back to let her finish.

I eventually fell asleep, the voice of Cake rudely bringing me back from my dreams as one of my eyes peeked open half-dazed.

"Good, Fi has finally finished! I'm glad we've made it clear that he's not mad at you, you're not mad at him, now I think it's time you and I get home gurl. We still have planning to do for tomorrow's ball remember?"

"Oh glob, I nearly forgot! I'll see you tomorrow, Marshall."

"T'ch, yeh-yeh, see you tomorrow..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks so much for all the support you guys!**

**It truly means a lot, and keeps me in the writing spirit.**

**Without further adieu, here is the next chapter; do enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Fionna's POV**

By the time we made it back to the treehouse, I could barely keep my eyes open. The morning sun was already starting to peak over the horizon when Cake set me on our doorstep, my tired body wobbling as I attempted the walk into our livingroom.

Glob, I had not realized it was getting this _late,_ if I didn't get some rest now I was sure to become a vegetable at tonight's party.

"Which one Fi, this one, or this one girl?" Cake was overly enthused as I stumbled around the room trying to find the couch with closed eyes, plopping down on the cushions in just enough time to see my sister holding up two dresses.

Two very frilly, and might I mention girly, dresses.

Ew.

"Wuh-wha, huh? I uh, whaaaaaa," I tried to blink, using my thumbs and fingers to pry open my eyelids while I glared at the choices half asleep.

"Which one do you want me to press and iron for you?"

"Cake... I-I'z in no cookie.. I'm nooo, I'z be not wearing a trashcan!"

My eyes were already closed when the sound of Cake sighing heavily with frustration made me cover my mouth in a tired laugh. Why is that so funny to me?

Haha, funneh. Stuff.

"Babycakes, get some sleep. You're talking crazy talk," I felt something lift my exhausted body as she spoke, then the next thing I knew, I was out like a light.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

After they had left, I grabbed a few cherries from the fridge and filled my appetite; watching my knuckles slowly heal before I chucked the now grey pieces of fruit into the trash.

Bumping the fridge door shut with my hip, I turned, stopping instantly in my path of flight when the sun had caught my attention.

Jeez, morning already?

Hissing to the light that was peaking through the windows, I slid shut the curtains then finally after what seemed like hours of neglect, floated into my room so I could try to get some sleep.

After all, if Fionna wanted to see me at Hubba Bubba's party, then why not crash and make a scene?

Who says I need an invitation anyways?

Can't wait to see the look on old Bubble Butt's face when he see's me there, ha!

If he didn't invite me, there was probably something he is planning. Hm, and that is exactly why I will be the one to happily mess things up.

I fell asleep with the sinister smirk still on my face, things were sure starting to get interesting in The Land of Aaa.

**Fionna's POV**

"Sup, Fionna," hearing Marshall Lee's voice, I turned, waving Cake to go on with Lord Monochromicorn so I wouldn't keep them.

"Hey," I smiled as he approached, his right hand shooting up to brush cold fingertips along my cheek, outlining the contours of my face.

"M-Marshall," I managed to stutter out after three attempts of trying, my eyes growing wide when his hands moved to my hips, gently pulling me into a hug.

"What, can't I show my girlfriend attention," he said against my bunny hat, a lump in my throat preventing me from swallowing.

"You're girlfriend?! I'll have you know that Fionna is MY girlfriend!"

My head jerked up to see a fuming Gumball, his hands on his hips balled into fists as he glared at The Vampire King with pure hate.

Marshall only shrugged, kissing my cheek when Prince Gumball stomped over to my side, grabbing my arm to tug me away from The Vampire King so he could kiss my other cheek.

Marshall Lee growled to that, but then gave a fanged smirk, nodding when an idea popped in his head.

"Wanna share?"

"I would be delighted."

Oooh mai grawsh, oh mai grawsh, what is going on?!

"G-Guys, umm," they were smiling at me with the most seductive grins I've ever seen, my mouth dropping open when they both started to slowly walk towards me; Cake's voice making my eyes burst open before they had the chance to reach me.

Finding that I was snuggled in the cocoon of my sleeping bag, I sighed, somewhat disappointed that it was only a dream.

Wait, why would I be disappointed... glob, what is with me here lately?!

"Okay, weirdest dream, ever..."

I jumped when Cake yelled again, her voice coming from downstairs echoing throughout the treehouse.

"Girl, don't make me repeat myself! It's late, lazy butt, get up already," bang, clink, clang.

She must be cooking from the sound of it, and now that I think about it, I can smell the mouth-watering aroma of pancakes in the air.

"I'm up," I yelled back, grumbling as I wiggled my way out of the sleeping bag on my stomach like a worm.

Once I was free, I sat on the edge of my bunk, staring at the floor while my eyes tried to adjust to the blinding sunlight that was bringing on a slight headache.

Sighing, I finally stood and quickly threw on my top and skirt before she could yell at me again.

Grabbing the backpack I always carried, with one hand I chucked it down the ladder before jumping down myself in a barrel-roll as I continued to roll into the kitchen where Cake was waiting. Popping up at her side in a stretch.

"Yeh-yo, stunts! 'Morning Cake, whatchu making?"

"Makin' bacon pancakes," she sang in a cheerful voice as I yawned, flicking a wave to BMO who entered the kitchen holding a coffee mug.

BMO waved back, faking a yawn as an imitation to me before pouring coffee into a mug with The Ice King's face on it.

I laughed, looking back to my sister who was still singing happily to herself, wiggling her tail and hips around while throwing stuff on the stove.

"Makin' bacon pancakes, makin', makin' bacon pancakes. Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake, bacon pancakes that's what it's gonna make. Oh, bacon pancaaaaaaaake!"

"Shmaowzow! Let's dig in," I cheered as she set the plate full of bacon pancakes on the table before plopping down beside me, grabbing a few for herself.

I took a couple and tossed them on my plate before chowing down, Cake's intent gaze on my face making me slow my chewing.

"What?"

"Mhn, nothing girl. Just, thinking is all. You still going to PG's party tonight?"

"Yah!" I took another bite of my breakfast, watching BMO leave the room before Cake spoke again after a few more minutes of silence.

"You decide on a dress?"

"Cake, I'm not wearing a dress. Heros do not parade around in dresses," munch munch.

"But baby, you can look pretty for Prince Gumball! And if you show up looking all pretty, then you can dance, and then get married-"

"Woah, woah, hold on!" I nearly choked on my pancake, dropping the fork as I quickly stood up from the table.

"It is _just_ a party, there will be none of that! PG, Marshall, we are all best buds, nothing more..."

"Fi, honey I never even mentioned Marshall Lee. What's going on in that head of your's girl? You like him, er something?"

"What?! N-No," first that dream, and now this from my sister? I've only been awake for thirty minutes and already I'm even more confused today then I was last night about how I feel. ARGH!

"Do I need to go over the fifteen tiers again?"

"Oh muh glob, nooooo!"

"Gewd, you stay away from that. You _do not _do tier fifteen!"

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand, my whole body slinking down into my chair as I admitted defeat.

"Can we just change the subject, please?"

"Sure baby, lets talk about which dress you're going to wear."

"Ugh..."

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I rolled over, still very exhausted from last night as my eyes slowly opened to gaze around the walls of my room.

Finally sitting up, fingertips pushed back my bangs as I hovered over the bed, resting my elbow on my knee as it supported my head so I could lean forward.

Man, what time is it?

Grabbing a quick glance at the clock through my fingers and bangs, I nearly lost my concentration for the hover, almost tumbling backwards on to the surface of the bed. Regaining my composure, I floated towards my closet in a hurry.

"Crap, it's already 7pm and that stupid party starts in thirty minutes!"

Throwing clothes from the closet, I grabbed a black tank and a white and black plaid shirt before slipping on a new pair of black skinnies.

Since I needed to sneak in, it would be probably better not to wear what Gummy-brains is familiar with seeing me in.

Leaving the top six buttons un-done to the shirt so it was only buttoned on my stomach, I left it that way so the black tank underneath would show nicely.

Lastly, I tossed on my red converse and teased my black hair just right so it gave me the bed head look.

Ch'yeah, the bed head look never looked so good!

Finally slinging the axe bass on my back, I floated out the door, slamming it with my foot as I started the trip to The Candy Kingdom.

Once I made it to the candy streets, the lights from the castle casted a bright orange glow along the trees and passing villagers as they were entering the party; being stopped by Peppermint Maid as she handed out masks for the masquerade.

Snatching a mask from her hand as she went to hand it to a candy citizen within the blink of an eye, she gasped and started to look around for the missing mask as the cookie stood there in shock; gazing down at her hands then touching her own face as if trying to remember if she took the mask already or not.

Laughing to how easy it was to sneak my way in, I floated up to the ceiling to get a better look at this mask before putting it on.

It wasn't the best thing, but at least it was black, which suited me just fine. There was gold that outlined the rim, which circled into the eyes adding a demon type stare which really made my lips curve into a grin.

Huh, who knew Hubba Bubba was pretty good at picking out masks?

Tying it around my head, I floated down then joined the crowd, finding that a lot of the masks were just as awesome looking as mine. Math.

I was there maybe five minutes when Cake and Fionna finally arrived, my eyes glued to the blonde like a snake eyeing a mouse that was lowered into its cage.

She looked amazing, and in a dress I've never seen here wear before too.

From the look in her eye, it was obvious that the dress wasn't her idea. By the way she kept fiddling with the straps was another clear sign that she wasn't happy with it.

Bringing her here looking like that, Cake, you have no idea what you have just gotten Fionna into; but I'll have to thank you for that later.

**Fionna's POV**

"Cake, do I really have to wear this thing?"

"You look amazing, girl just go with it!"

I sighed deeply, looking down at the dress she suckered me into wearing. The navy blue sequins making me stick my tongue out in a gag as they sparkled in the light.

I would have been okay with sparkling like an idiot, but the spaghetti straps and the short mid-thigh cut was a bit too much for me to handle.

What is worse, is where it stopped mid-thigh, the dress ruffled out and got longer in the back until it was touching my calves; way too frilly and girly for me!

"Here, slip this on," I blinked to the black mask Cake slapped in my hand, the delicate thin wires curving into flowing designs as they wrapped around the eyes; highlighted with crystal gems that completed the look.

I shrugged, then lifted my arms to tie the mask around my head right when Cake nudged my side, making me rub the area absent-mindedly after I had the mask in place.

"Oh girl, there is Prince Gumball. I've told you this before and I'm going to tell you this again, smile and tell him he's hawt! Guys really like to hear they're hawt, you have no idea."

"Cake, I'm not telling him that," I laughed, pushing her playfully around the same time PG had approached us.

"Fionna, Cake, I'm pleased you have graced this party with your presence. Cake, if you don't mind, I would be honored if Fionna would accompany me for a moment," he held out his arm then, causing my eyes to blink with a confused brow raise.

Well this is new...

"Nah, you two have fun! I'm going to go find Lord Monochromicorn," she didn't even give me enough time to say bye when she took off in search of her man. Leaving me standing there alone with Prince Gumball.

Leaving me, _awkwardly_ alone with Prince Gumball.

Smiling to him, I nervously slipped my arm through his then followed as he guided me through the room to the hidden door that led to his lab; my eyes scanning the crowd to see if Marshall Lee had arrived yet as we walked.

That Marshall, he had better show up or I'll have to give him another knuckle sandwich!

Once in the lab, he released my arm then walked over to a cabinet, pulling out something pink and fuzzy.

My brows knitted together as I stood there lost to what ever the thing was he just placed in my hands.

"Uhm," I held it up, seeing that it was a sweater, a slight blush creeping along my cheeks as he pulled it down enough to see my face so he could smile at me.

"I made it for you. You know, as thanks for your amazing work on the last mission I sent you on."

"But, that mission was to deliver cookies to the Box Kingdom?"

"Indeed, and you done such a splendid job! So here is my thanks, I do hope it's to your liking, Fionna," he gently took the sweater from my hands as he spoke, slipping it over my head before he took a step back to see how it looked on me.

His smile became warmer, nodding in approval before he turned to exit the room, pausing just at the door to properly excuse himself.

"If you will excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but I have to attend to the other guests."

"Y-Yeh," I nodded as he left, looking down at the sweater as the blush on my cheeks grew to a darker shade of red.

Did I really like Gumball, more than just a friend? And Marshall, do, do I like-

A voice from behind me broke my train of thought. My body jerking around to find a very attractive male in a white plaid shirt leaning against the door Gumball just exited through.

Wait, was _that_ Marshall Lee?!

"T'ch, lame."

He wasn't wearing his usual clothing, but again, neither was I. Maybe that's why I couldn't find him in the crowd?

* * *

**When Marshall Lee asked himself, what time is it? Am I the only one who said out loud, Adventure Time!**

**Haha, while I was writing, that kind of just came out and ended up being funny to me.**

**I also made a joke about the Ice King in this chapter, since this is a fanfiction, and Fionna and Cake are **_**his**_** fanfiction creations after all lol.**

**Oh, on a side note, a lot of the stuff that is misspelt, is done on purpose because we all know how they talk in Adventure Time. **

**Such as ridonkulous from the last chapter. **

**Just letting that be clear so there is no confusion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Marshall Lee's POV**

"What's lame," she asked through a wispy voice, her right hand idly reaching up to grasp at the neckline of that horrendous sweater.

I had to roll my eyes, pushing off the door frame with my shoulder as I started to float towards her slowly.

"You're kidding, just look at what you're wearing... admit it, Fi, it's hideous."

Her eyes dropped down to take another look at the top, considering my words before shrugging slightly.

"I think it's nice, he did make it for me. Prince Gumball is-"

"Prince Gumball is what, hm? I'm Prince Gum-wad, and I'm a dork because I like science. I've also got a really annoying voice that Fionna thinks is sooo hot!"

I made sure my voice was dripping with the most disgusted sarcasm I could, Fionna laughing as she used both her hands to push on my shoulder.

"Haha, heeeey, knock it off."

"Oh-ho-ho, just can't seem to keep your hands off me," I teased, wiggling my eyebrows as she pursed her lips.

"Pfffft, whatever." She rolled her eyes, looking away while putting an idle hand on her hip.

Taking one of the plump strawberries I had stolen from the snack table, I drained the red from the fruit before touching it to Fionna's lips, letting her finish it off so it wouldn't go to waste.

It was cute how just that simple action sent her heart into a frenzy, pounding so loud that my sensitive ears could hear it from here. And that blush, such a lovely shade of red; it made my lips part with hunger.

Forcing myself to look away, I drained the red from another strawberry, Fionna breaking the silence as she lightly punched my arm.

"Thought you said you wasn't coming to this party?"

"Well, I-"

"What tha hey-hey?!" We both turned when Hubba Bubba's voice interrupted what I was about to say, our eyes falling on him right as he stormed into the room to stand at Fi's side.

"Marshall Lee, what are you doing here?"

I smirked, taking a fake bow as I flicked my gaze from his face to Fionna's, making sure she knew that my entire attention was focused on her.

"Oh well excuuuuuuuuuuse me, your majesty. I guess my _invitation_ must have been lost in the mail," ha, that is a lie and he knows it.

He must have definitely known there was no invitation because his body stiffened, making him clear his throat as he adjusted the bottom of his shirt.

"Ahem, well, that maybe so, but I never gave you permission to be in here." He seemed to be struggling, a first for old bubble butt, making me raise a brow in question.

Fionna must have sensed his attempt at a subject change because she jerked her head around to look at him, a little shocked.

"You, you didn't invite Marshall Lee?! But PG, why, I thought we were all friends," her tone sounded hurt, taking me by surprise.

She was worried, for my behalf?

"I wanted to have the chance to talk to you in private, without, _distractions_."

The way he spat out distractions made it obvious who he was talking about.

Me, I was the distraction, and poor Gummy-brains over there felt threatened of Fionna and I getting close.

Heh, good, at least someone around here is smart.

"He is our friend, Gumball," she narrowed her eyes, crossing those arms over her chest as I leaned back in mid-float, resting my hands behind my head as I awaited his reply. This was getting good.

"Indeed... well, I have other preparations I need to take care of, Fionna do continue to enjoy yourself."

T'ch, nice lie, who are you trying to fool?

He turned to glare at me, pointing to the door when the tension rose.

"You're welcome to stay, just, please excuse yourself from this room."

I held up two fingers and gave a salute, taking Fionna's wrist and pulling her out to the crowd before he could say anything else.

"I wonder what that was all about?" She laughed as I stopped pulling, looking back to see if he was following.

I stopped so suddenly that she bumped against my chest, stumbling back as her attention flicked to my face.

"Do you like him?"

"Huh?!" Her eyes widened from the sudden question, giving me my answer before I had to ask. Though, I needed to hear it come from her.

"Fionna, I'm being dead serious. Do you like him?"

"N-No, where is all this coming from?"

That hurt.

She was clearly lying to me, and to my face nonetheless.

Come on, Fionna, I'm not that stupid. Why lie to me when I can handle the truth?

"You don't like him?"

"I told you no, but-"

"T'ch," I jerked away from her, breaking the mask from my face as I floated up to the stage where the band was playing. I needed to get this off my chest, and the only time I seem to get the words right is when I'm singing.

So I'll sing my heart out, and show Fionna just _what_ she is doing to me.

Let her finally see how much she is torturing me. Gah, I hate that I even care about this!

**Fionna's POV**

"Fionna, I'm being dead serious. Do you like him?"

The look in his eye made my stomach drop. Where was all this coming from?

"You don't like him?"

"I told you no, but-"

"T'ch..."

He seemed to be really mad, because he just took off towards the stage, not even letting me finish what I was going to say. I felt so horrible to think he was upset with me; it was last night all over again.

The crowd started to cheer and scream when The Vampire King floated in to view, the band bringing their song to an end as he reached the mic stand. Citizens who were once dancing, started to surround the stage, chanting for Marshall Lee to sing as they all jumped up and down in anticipation.

Wow, Marshall must be even more popular than I thought.

As the sound of Marshall strumming his bass filled the air, the crowd busted into an energetic uproar, finding his gaze staring at none other than me in the crowd as he warmed up.

When his demon eyes finally closed and the melody changed, the lyrics flowed out, that mesmerizing voice singing with such pain.

_"I, oh, I-I hate this,_

_Everything you make me do!_

_Oblivious,_

_Fearless,_

_You're so damn mysterious._

_I crave it,_

_I need it,_

_I, oh, I-I hate it!_

_You haunt my dreams._

_Oh, o-oh,_

_I'm screaming, begging please..._

_Can you save me?_

_My desperate plea!_

_Your eyes, _

_just too blind to see._

_Oh, o-oh,_

_Can you save me?_

_You torture me,_

_Like some little game._

_Without even knowing,_

_Yet whose the one to blame?_

_Is he worth fighting for,_

_The smiles,_

_The lies,_

_Do you notice I'm around anymore?_

_Oh, o-oh,_

_It's killing me-eh!_

_You haunt my dreams._

_Oh, o-oh,_

_I'm screaming, begging please..._

_Can you save me?_

_You're driving me crazy!_

_My sweet tragedy..._

_Why can't you see,_

_Everything you're doing to me?_

_I die when you look at him,_

_With that smile, so bittersweet._

_I hate this,_

_I, I hate this!_

_You haunt my dreams._

_Oh, o-oh,_

_I'm screaming, begging please..._

_Can you save me?_

_My desperate plea!_

_Your eyes, _

_just too blind to see._

_Oh, o-oh,_

_Can you save me?_

_I, oh, I-I... hate this,_

_Everything you... _

_make me__- _Ugh, this is stupid!"

He turned and stormed off the stage, shaking his head while slightly balling his hands into fists from aggravation.

I pushed my way through the crowd, managing to make it to his side right as he stormed outside; grabbing his wrist before he had the chance to get away.

Spinning him around to face me, the glare in his eyes made my hand instantly release the grip, though he didn't move; instead he continued to watch me in an annoyed way.

"Seriously dude, what the beyoerk?! Marshall, what's wrong?"

"I don't get it Fi, I don't _want_ to like you! It goes against everything I know. You're human, your body is frail and weak, I could snap your spine in half without even trying; which is _exactly_ why you should be terrified of me. I'm The Vampire King, I'm _not_ supposed to be feeling these types of emotions. I'm not supposed to really _feel_ at all. And yet... I can't help it. Globbit, quit messing with my head!"

"I'm not trying to mess with your head! I think I like you too... I think, I _like_ like you. Listen, when I look at you my brain goes all stupid, and I just want to hug you and sit on the couch and play BMO with you. I can't explain why, but it's really confusing me."

He sighed, those demon eyes softening as they scanned over my face, hand reaching up to brush back his jet black bangs.

"I'm the last thing you need in your life, Fionna, but you are everything I need in mine."

* * *

**How many reviews can Marshall get for that last line?**

**Gah, I absolutely love myself for that sentence.**

**Just picturing Marshall Lee saying that, gives me chills.**

**Also, the song, is all mine. **

**I wrote the lyrics myself from my inner Marshall,**

**so please don't steal it. **

**It's not my best work, but I felt it was better than using lyrics from a real song.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was asked if Flame Prince will be making an appearance in the story,**

**and at first it never crossed my mind but it gave me an idea, **

**so yes he will be.**

**I will apologize ahead of time if I seem a little unsure of myself when writing for him though.**

**To Darkchamber, thanks for offering to help with songs if I ever need it.**

**You're totes math girl!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**Marshall Lee's POV**_

This was it, my opportunity to make Fionna mine once and for all...

Yet I was hesitating.

Why, why now when earlier tonight I would have jumped at the chance?

Grr, I really don't get this whole love deal. I'm standing here seriously considering putting her first, when for so long I have only thought about myself.

What is this sorcery?

"I know you like him. So I'll tell you what... when you figure out what you want, why don't you hit me up."

Turning to float off with a single hand in my pocket, I threw up a lazy half wave over my shoulder, shaking my head as I left. I was tired of chasing her, if she truly wanted me then she knows where to find me.

"Later."

_**Fionna's POV**_

"Marshall wait!"

I took a step forward as I spoke, waiting for him to pause in mid-flight. When he did, he turned his head just enough to gaze at me from the corner of his eye, slipping his free hand into a pocket to match the other.

"Where are you going? Don't tell me you're going to leave Aaa, because that's not fair!"

"I'm going home. Why would I leave Aaa?"

"But you said-"

"Look, Fi," his shoulders pulled back enough so he could semi-face me at this point.

"I know what I said, and I also know _exactly_ what I want. You're the one who can't make your mind up. I'll be around. Besides," he used his chin to motion at the party, looking away when Prince Gumball's voice came from inside; somewhere in the far distance calling my name.

"He's looking for you. Better run to him before he cries and ruins his girly shirt. I could make you mine now if I wanted to Fionna, but I'm not, and you know why?"

I blinked a few times, brushing back my bangs as I tried to wrap my brain around the answer. I must have taken too long because he growled, turning to completely face me.

"I could make you mine, but what would be the point if one day you decide that your feelings for him are greater? I can take rejection, but losing you after you were once mine... it would," he stopped to stick his tongue out, blowing a raspberry while waving his hands dismissively.

"Okay, enough of this mushy, sappy junk. I'm out. Like I said, when you figure out what you want, let me know."

Without another word, he took off before I could open my mouth, Gumball finding me right as I turned to head back inside.

"Ah, there you are, I've been looking for you. Are you out here alone?"

I shook my head, walking back into the party with PG while keeping my eyes on the floor.

"No, I was talking to Marshall Lee but he went home."

"I see, well, I hope his departure hasn't put a damper on your spirit. Would you care to dance? Or perhaps I can get you something to drink?"

I looked up to see his smiling face, that cheerful energy causing a smile to cross my lips in return. Prince Gumball really was a great guy, and there was a small part of me that still liked him but I wish I could understand all of this.

If I choose Marshall Lee, it will hurt Gumball. Yet if I choose PG it will hurt Marshall; Glob, why is this happening to me?!

"Fionna, is there something on your mind? You seem distraught."

"I'm just a little sleepy, wasn't able to catch enough Z's last night. Hey PG, would it be okay if I head back to the treehouse? I'm crazy tired yo."

"Oh, well I had hoped to talk with you some more but if you're tired then I understand. Do be careful on your way back," his lingering smile brightened, making the smile on my face grow even more.

I nodded, giving him a thumbs up before trying to cover a yawn.

"Algebraic! Thanks dude, I'll talk to you later. Bye PG," I waved then headed for the exit, trying to find Cake.

When I finally spotted her and asked if she was ready to leave, we said our goodbyes then left as she stretched her legs miles high to make the walk home a short distance.

_**Marshall Lee's POV**_

I floated to the nearest candy tree, resting on the branch as I kept an eye on my little bunny. When Hubba Bubba came out, the look on her face seemed reluctant, making a slight smirk pull at the corner of my mouth.

A cold breeze shook the leaves, branches rustling against the strong current which caused my view to momentarily be blocked. When the wind ceased and I could see the ground again, she had already disappeared back into the party with PG.

With nothing else keeping me here, I floated in the direction of home, rubbing the back of my head as I let my mind drift in thought.

I made it back quicker than expected, hand already on the door knob when I snapped out of the deepest recesses of my mind. I glanced around to make sure I was seeing things clearly before entering the house, leaning my axe bass against the side of my bed before I hit the shower.

Dragging my body to the bathroom, I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the floor just as I past the door along with the tank top. Once inside the room, I unbuckled my studded belt then slipped out of my skinnies before kicking those to the side with one foot.

"What the heck was I thinking earlier?"

Standing at the sink, my palms pushed against the counter, head dropping enough to let my bangs hide my face as I tried to collect myself.

"Okay, so I've officially lost my mind. Maybe I _have_ been living in Aaa for too long, because I'm starting to get soft. I'm no longer a true vampire, I'm nothing but a baby bat now. I'm the king glib globbit, if this situation would have happened ten years ago I would not be standing here. What happened to the days when every night I was out killing? I was a villain, I had everyone running like children, but I gave it up for one girl. It makes no sense, what is it about her that draws me to her?"

I turned the shower on, slipped out of my boxers then floated under the hot water; droplets slamming against my back without mercy as I slowly slide the glass door shut.

Tilting my head back, I leaned into the artificial rain, letting my hair become drenched as the steam soothed my tensed body. It felt like every muscle was clenched with stress, eyes closing to sigh in exhaustion.

I turned to press my fist on the wall, head dropping as the water bashed against my neck and shoulders from the new angle. When I opened my demon eyes, I stared blankly at the drain, watching as the water swirled and vanished moments later.

Shaking my head to free the strands of hair that were clinging to my cheeks, I ran a hand through the wet locks; a soft melody coming from my lips as I tried to get her off my mind but was failing. Miserably.

_"And I'll sing you lullaby,_

_Tonight there's no kiss goodbye._

_Close your eyes to my __harmony_,

_Baby I can sing you a haunting melody._

_It's in voice,_

_Girl don't look back, _

_You're everything I've been waiting for."_

Growling to the unfinished lyrics, I decided it was time to stop wasting time and concentrate on my shower. Once I was done, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist; floating towards my bedroom without bothering to dry my hair.

Water trailed down my back and chest in never-ending droplets, but I was too distracted to care. It was that song, I have worked months on it, and the lyrics never seem to even come close to what I'm aiming for.

I had originally planned to sing it as a birthday present, but I'm running out of time since her eighteenth birthday is coming up fast. There is no way it will be finished by then.

Grabbing my axe bass, I lowered down to actually sit on the edge of the bed instead of hover, positioning the bass just right so I could strum a few cords. Tuning it before trying to finish the song.

_**Fionna's POV**_

It has been nearly a week since the party, and I haven't seen or heard from Marshall Lee or Prince Gumball, but maybe that was for the best.

I went on a few adventures with Cake, exploring dungeons, strangling pixies, the usual stuffoz; though everything I tried I could not seem to get my thoughts together.

Normally exploring clears my head right up. I mean come on, in a dungeon I'm in my element! Yeah-yo!

Not this time, today I rode the knuckle train to Fist Planet.

"Girl, you alright? You're not, you know, being yourself. You're all distracted and skronked up your dome piece."

"Uh," cuts through a skeleton,"yeah just trying to figure stuff out, argh," jumping slash at another skeleton. "I'm confused," uses hilt to bash the skull of a skeleton who grabbed my arm.

"Confused about what baby," uses her transformed paw to slam a giant mallet on three attacking skeleto-bros.

"Boys," takes a moment to rest, dropping to my knees from exhaustion.

Cake scooped me up, and with a swift slam of her paw she destroyed the rest of the skeletons in the room right when a new hoard came bursting through.

Stretching up and out of the dungeon, she set me on her back before starting to walk back to the treehouse.

"Boys, when you say boys, are you talking about Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee?"

"How did you know?"

"You talk in your sleep. Babycakes, I'm your sister so I'm going to love you regardless of who you choose. Whether it's PG, or the blood sucker."

"Heh, heeeey, I thought you said you wouldn't care."

"What, I still don't trust him with you girl. But if you choose him over sweet Gumball in the end, I will still back you up no matter what."

"Thanks Cake," I hugged her tightly around the neck, her body shrinking as she returned the hug when we arrived at the treehouse. To be honest, her words made me feel a little better because now I don't have to worry about losing her friendship over this.

_The Next Morning_

I turned over in my bunk still very much asleep, Cake's voice calling from somewhere in the treehouse making me flop to the other side; not wanting to get up just yet.

"Girl, why don't you go out today and do something while I clean up around here?"

_Wrenk, wronk, wrenk, wronk..._

What in the name of Glob is that noise?

Opening a single eye to peek around my room, I had to jerk my head back when a hypno worm stopped scooting across my pillow right beside my face; it's little body popping up and shaking in a mini seizure when he noticed I was awake.

_Wah-wah-wah-wah-wah!_

"Gah! Dude, I've told you guys this before, NO WORMS ON THE BED!"

Using my middle finger to flick him, he flew out the window still making those hypno noises as he sailed along.

After checking to make sure there was no more worm-dudes, or worm-dudettes invading my privacy-biz, I rubbed my face; yawning as I stretched which nearly caused me to fall out of bed.

Flailing to catch my balance, I cleared my throat to play it off then stood to start getting ready for the day. If I staled any longer, I would never get dressed.

In the kitchen I grabbed some breakfast, apparently not eating fast enough because the whole time Cake was trying to get me to hurry up and leave.

"Good morning to you too... Miss, I'mma-wake-you-up-then-shove-you-out, butt."

Cake only rolled her eyes, walking around with a cloth pretending she was dusting. I shrugged, grabbed a piece of toast then headed out the door with Cake right on my heels.

"Don't be back until later. Maybe after four..."

I stood there blinking when she shut the door, taking a bite of my burnt bread as I continued to stand there confused.

"What the huh? That was weird but whatev'z. Hm, what can I do to pass time... I know, I'll go visit Marshall for a jam session. I need to talk to him about the party anyways."

Turning on my heels, I started the trek to the cave, on foot it took me a few hours so by the time I made it there the sun was lowering in the sky.

Using my knuckles to knock on his door, I waited for movement inside.

Knock, knock. Same as before, still nothing.

"Dude, are you awake?!"

Silence...

"Ugh, don't tell me I walked all the way here and he's not home. Nuts! That's just my darn luck," I sighed then plopped down to sit on his porch to rest, leaning against the frame of his house.

Is he not home, or is he ignoring me again? I don't think he is ignoring me, but it still sucks I walked all this way and he's not home. I wonder if I can go back to the treehouse yet?

"Well Cake, you had better be ready because I'm coming back whether you're done being crazy or not! Haha, yeh!"

Standing, I dusted off my skirt then started the long, and quite boring, walk back.

It was dark by the time I made it home, a song of crickets filling the night air as the stars twinkled brightly in the sky. A few times I stopped to take in the sights, watching clouds pass over the full moon and to just enjoy the breeze.

When I spotted the treehouse, I slowed my pace, brows pulling together with suspicion.

All the lights were off, which is odd considering Cake should be home. Pulling my sword from my bag, I slowly opened the door, jumping into my fighting stance when the lights flicked on so suddenly that I nearly had a heart attack.

"SURPRISE! Happy birthday Fionna," everyone cheered all at once, their laughter and happy voices making a blush cross my cheeks.

"Oh wow, man you guys really had me going! I so forgot today was my birthday. Cake, did you set this up," I laughed with my feline sister when she patted me on the back, setting my sword on the table as everyone started surrounding me to give their birthday wishes.

Everyone was there, from Prince Gumball and Peppermint Maid, even to Tree Trunks and Raggedy Prince.

Once everyone scattered out to enjoy the party, I started unwrapping gifts, stopping when a familiar voice made my stomach fill with butterflies.

"Yo," Marshall Lee said from behind me, my body turning to face him.

"Marshall! Sup dude, I went to your house but you wasn't there," I held out my balled fist, his own fist taping mine in a bro-fist bump before a fanged smirk spread across his face.

"Well duh, I've been here. Man, old age is messing with your brain cells."

He chuckled when I made a face, lacing his fingers together behind his head as he leaned back in a lazy hover.

"Hey! I'm only eighteen. You're like over a thousand, so who is the old one here?!"

"Still you," he used his index and middle finger to poke my forehead, making me swat his hand away before I stuck my tongue out at him.

I was about to say something when my attention caught someone from over his shoulder who just walked through the door, making Marshall cautiously turn his head to see what I was staring at.

Flame Prince smirked when he seen I was staring at him, tilting his chin up in a greeting when he turned to walk towards me. At my side I could hear The Vampire King hiss when he seen who it was, obviously displeased that my ex came.

"Oh great, the pyromaniac is here," Marshall said through gritted teeth.

I became nervous, as if it wasn't bad enough that I was having trouble dealing with my emotions now, some old feelings were being stirred up from just seeing FP's face.

I haven't seen him since he left to rule the Fire Kingdom with capturing his evil mother, our breakup painful and that day being the last we spoke even though we parted on friendship terms.

"Sup Fionna," Flame Prince said with a side grin, a cocky brow raising when a blush crossed my cheeks.

* * *

**Again, the lyrics are all mine. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Fionna's POV**

"Flame Prince, what are you doing here," I had to clear my throat to make sure the words didn't come out sounding weird. The intense hatred radiating from Marshall almost making it hard to breath as the room became awkward in an instant.

"I came to see you for your birthday, or are we not friends?"

"Of course we are friends!"

"Good," his flames brightened with joy, a smile crossing those lips as he went to say something else but Prince Gumball spoke up to grab my attention.

"Fionna, come blow out the candles to the cake I baked you!"

PG was standing beside a ten tier cake, filled with loads of candles and fondant images of all the battles my sister and I have done over the years to protect the land of Aaa.

"Nuts, I'm freakin' all about sugar and eating cake! ...but I'm even more all about feeding hobos!"

I threw a fist in the air from excitement, the sudden pop of icing and cake exploding making everyone in the room freeze in fear.

At the top of the cake, LSP had suddenly busted through, rubbing icing over his body while trying to strike sexy poses.

"Alright ladies, there is enough of the Lump-ster to go around. Ah yeah, you know you want these lumps," he made kissie faces the whole time which really didn't help the situation any.

"What tha?! My cake! Oh LSP, HONESTLY," PG said glaring up at the Lumpy Space Prince, putting his hands on his hips with a long, disappointed sigh.

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand, laughing while shaking my head. That was so disturbing, but coming from LSP, I would never expect anything less.

"It's okay, I brought enough pies for everyone," Tree Trunks said, motioning to the pies that were lined up on the counter.

This made everyone cheer, LSP still stuck in the cake striking poses as Gumball tried to get him to come down.

"Alright! TT, your pies are always the best!" Cake said shoveling two pies down, a group huddling around the baked goodies while I continued to open presents.

"LSP, you got me, a can of beans?"

I turned to look at him with the can in my hand, lifting a brow at his gift idea.

"Yeah, beanzzz, they go great with marshmallows!"

I shrugged and turned back to look at Flame Prince who mimicked my action and shrugged himself, tilting his head to excuse himself.

"I'm going to go catch up with some people. When you're ready for your present, let me know."

I nodded as he walked away, about to open another gift when the slight strum of bass cords caught my attention. They were being carried with the wind which made me instinctively look around the room for Marshall Lee.

Woah, when did he leave the party?

Getting curious, I stood and followed the sound outside, finding him on the roof playing his axe bass with those demon eyes closed; concentrating on the notes played.

"Marshall," I asked while crawling from the ladder to make it to his side; sitting down when he noticed my arrival.

"Oh, sup Fi."

"Why are you up here dude," I watched as he turned to face me, floating down to actually sit indian style in front on me instead of hover. Seeing him actually sitting with his bass in his lap made him seem almost, human.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

What the hell is he doing here?

He has some nerve showing up after breaking Fi's heart. What, are you back for another dose, you heartless ball of burning gas.

And to think, there exists someone I hate more than old Bubble-butt.

With him here, I needed to get away. Fionna seemed distracted by him enough as if was, so she would never even notice if I left. So I floated to the roof to be by myself until I could talk to Fionna in private.

Pulling on the strap to my bass, I started to pluck at the strings, practicing her birthday song to make sure I had the cords just right for when she would hear it. I wanted to make this song the best I've ever written.

It wasn't long before Fionna's voice rang from behind me, causing me to stop mid-strum and turn to face her.

"Oh, sup Fi," I said while sitting down to mimic her when she took a seat.

"Why are you up here dude?"

"It's become... too _crowded _down there," I spat out the words, making the dripping hate ring on their syllables as they passed my lips.

Her eyes blinked, thinking over the hidden meaning before she nodded with recognition.

"Because of FP?"

I rolled my eyes at the name, putting my attention back on the axe in my lap, plucking at a few more cords to avoid answering the question.

"When are you going to teach me how to play the bass dude, you said you would but I'm still waiting." Fi asked, her voice teasing and playful.

When a thought struck my mind, I smirked, looking up to her through my bangs as that smirk grew into a sinister grin.

"Come here," my voice was low, seductive as I continued to keep her captive in my stare.

She fidgeted where she sat, clearly debating on the best action to take, though to my surprise she crawled over and sat in front of me, taking the axe from my hands.

Placing it in her own lap, she tried to position her fingers awkwardly at the neck of the bass, her other hand strumming the cords to create a jumbled and disorganized sound.

My body twitched to the noise, but I chuckled and shook my head, moving to sit on my knees as I wrapped my right arm around her waist to hold her right hand so I could control the strumming.

With the other hand, I moved her fingers to they would be placed properly on the neck with the cords pressed down that I wanted her to play. Pressing my cheek against the side of her head, I whispered in her ear, coaching her.

"Okay, now hold these three notes down like this, and strum very lightly once to test if the sound is right."

She done as I told, keeping my hands on hers I barely guided her to play.

"Good, okay now hold these two cords down, like this, and strum twice."

Again, she done exactly what I told her, making me smirk against her hat. She was learning quicker than I had thought.

When she got the hang of moving her hands by mimicking mine, I started to sing in her ear, very soft but still enough that she could hear the song I wrote her.

_"And I'll sing you lullaby,_

_Tonight there's no kiss goodbye._

_Close your eyes to my melody,_

_Baby I can sing you a bittersweet harmony._

_It's in voice,_

_Girl don't look back, _

_You're everything I've been waiting for._

_Call me the big bad wolf,_

_A masked villain._

_I'll be your bad boy,_

_If you can handle what I'm givin'._

_Girl I'm wicked,_

_Evil,_

_Just one taste and you're already addicted._

_You already know,_

_King of the Nightosphere._

_I can be your biggest pleasure,_

_The deepest fear._

_These lyrics are my spell,_

_And you're lost in my power,_

_I'm gonna,"_

I could not help myself, without finishing the song, I used my lips to brush a trail along her neck, the feeling of her body instantly stiffening causing me to teasingly growl with possession.

My lips parted, placing a kiss behind her ear; moving down to place another kiss until I made it to her shoulder where her stuttering voice made me smirk against her warm flesh.

"M-Marshall, what are you," she turned just enough to look at me, those eyes wide with uncertainty, though there was no fear like there had been that one night. Instead, she continued to stare at me with confusion and the slightest hint of longing.

My eyes dropped down to stare at those pink lips, instinctively leaning in to playfully run the tip of my tongue over the surface of her bottom lip.

Her body shivered in reaction, and before she could refuse, I firmly captured her lips in a kiss; putting my hand on the back of her neck so I could pull her even closer into the embrace.

The kiss was slow, yet intense as she imitated the action; and by the time I pulled back she was violently panting for air.

She could only stare with her mouth dropped open, touching fingertips to that mouth to make sure she wasn't losing her mind.

**Fionna's POV**

Marshall Lee's voice against my ear sent cold chills throughout my body, goosebumps forming just from the feeling of his hot breath on my skin.

I was lost in the moment until the feeling of his lips against my neck brought me back to earth. I couldn't think, but the butterflies and fire building inside the very core of my soul was enough to let me know this was actually happening.

I could barely manage a whispered sentence, turning so I could look at him to see if I was dreaming again like always.

Any minute now, something is going to pull me from my dream, and then I'm just going to end up in my bed like I always do.

Though nothing was pulling me from this scene, and I was still here. And Marshall Lee was very much in front of me, leaning in slowly to lick my lips.

Oh my Glob! What do I do, what do I say, how do I-

My thoughts were interrupted when he kissed me.

Marshall Lee...

Is actually KISSING ME?!

Nervously, I tried kissing back, even though I don't have much experience. Considering that Flame Prince is the only other guy I've ever kissed and that was painful and only once. This though, was something I could not explain, just the feeling of his cold lips sucking on mine, is so addicting that I never wanted it to end.

My body was mesmerized, and I just wanted to melt in his arms. When he pulled back, my lungs gasped for oxygen, air I had not even realized I was lacking until I started to pant uncontrollably.

Wow, I never thought he could have that type of effect on me.

The moon made his dark hair reflect the silver rays like highlights when he tilted his head down, those onyx demon eyes watching my every movement with domination; almost like he secretly just called ownership over me.

Letting out a controlled exhale, his fingers ran through his hair, biting his lower lip as he leaned back to support his body on one hand.

"...whoof," he said through the exhale, eyes finally flicking away from my face when Cake's voice called out my name from inside.

"Fionna, you're missing the party! Girl where did you run off too?"

Marshall smirked when I struggled to stand, my legs wobbly and almost as useless as noodles from what just happened.

"Do not even think this is over. We are going to talk about what just happened later, do you hear me," I said while pointing at him, his hands raising up to show he surrendered before he floated up to grab his bass and follow me back down to the party.

Okay, that really happened. Oh my grawsh, I just kissed Marshall Lee!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Back in the party, Flame Prince caught us before Cake could find me, kind of glaring at The Vampire King from over my shoulder before looking down at my eyes.

He smirked, then held out something in his palm.

"What's that?"

I took the jar from his grasp; it was blue indicating it must have been enchanted so his flame would not shatter the glass. Kind of makes sense now that I think about it. Duh Fionna...

"Your present. It's a type of pixie that is extremely hard to find, they are supposed to grant you a wish daily for an entire year."

Lifting the jar to eye-level, I looked in to see a beautiful little fairy sitting on her knees peering back at me with such saddened eyes; her amethyst wings lowered with misery as she touched a silent palm to the glass wishing for freedom.

She looked so frightened, and it nearly broke my heart to see her little cherub face stained with tears.

"Thanks and all dude, but this is kinda bunk. Fp, this is not righteous. It's wrongteous."

I unscrewed the lid, watching as her wings perked up and she cautiously fluttered out of the jar, finally seeing that I was serious about releasing her she took off out the window with a trail of pixie dust and sparkles left behind.

"Fi, are you crazy?! Do you know how hard it was to catch her, it took nearly a week to locate their hiding spot!"

"I appreciate the thought, I really do. But I'm a hero, and it wouldn't be right if I held her hostage. I'm pretty sure there is a whole chapter in the Enchiridion on the hero's vow to not be cray-cray and hold hostages... or was it to not hold sharks..."

Marshall Lee stifled a laugh, clearly enjoying the fact that I brushed off Flame Prince's attempts to impress me.

I wasn't trying to be mean, nor was I brushing him off. I truly did appreciate the thought behind the gift, but still in the end, holding her hostage would not feel right.

FP glowered, his glare flicking to The Vampire King when his hand balled in to a tightly clenched fist; the flame around that hand bursting in to a intensely burning ball of crackling blaze.

"You got something to say to me you filthy blood sucker?!"

The look on Marshall Lee's face went from amusement to a serious death treat all in a split second, sending a serious chill down my spine. The two of them looked like they would kill each other without thinking twice about it.

Marshall's body shifted into his large bat form, having to double over since our living room was almost too small to fit his body.

"Yeah, I have something to say to you, you damn light bright!"

"What chu going do?"

The flames around his body grew almost to the point that everyone in the room had to shield their eyes from the blinding light, the deepest, threatening growl I've ever heard from Marshall echoing off the treehouse's wooden walls.

"Okay, knock it off you two! You're going to burn down our fort them I'm really going to have to whoop me some flame and bat bootay," Cake said showing her claws as she glared at the two boys.

I ran up to stand between the both of them, throwing out my arms to make sure they stayed enough apart to keep the violence down.

"Quit before someone gets- OUCH!"

I must have slung out my arms right when Flame Prince was about to throw a punch at Marshall Lee, because he swiped his fist forward knocking my hand away as he stepped closer without consciously knowing what had just happened.

The loud sizzle the skin on my hand made to his flaming fist was sickeningly loud, making my arm jerk back not as quickly as I had hoped, because just the mere touch of his skin upon mine burnt my flesh to almost a blackened crisp.

"Fionna, oh my Glob! Are you okay, I didn't mean," his flames thinned out the moment he realized what happened, the look of fear and pain showing bright in his eyes as he immediately regretted his actions.

"Fi!" Marshall urgently transformed back into his human form, floating over to look at my hand as a group of people ran to my side, nearly pushing the Flame Prince to the other side of the room as they surrounded.

"Let me through, I have a medical kit in my bag. Someone fetch Doctor Prince, is he here at the party," Gumball said pushing his way through the crowd to my side.

I looked up to PG's face when he made it to my side, the pain in my hand almost making me sick to my stomach. I opened my mouth to speak but my voice was no where to be found. Though, there wasn't anything to say; I just knew if I looked at my hand one more time I was sure to pass out.

"She looks like she's in shock. Marshall I need you to calm her down while I take a look at her hand," Prince Gumball's voice was so stern and filled with worry that my dazed eyes tried to scan over his face to make sure this was the same Gumball I knew.

I looked over to see Marshall Lee run fingers through his bangs anxiously, his expresion clearly lost in thought as he searched for something to do to calm me.

I closed my eyes, feeling something cold brush against my cheek, cool arms wrapping around my shoulders as my body was pulled and pressed into something solid.

I inhaled deeply, savoring the intoxicating smell from the fabric of their shirt and shampoo; I was so out of it that I smiled and nuzzled into whoever was holding me.

Marshall Lee's voice whispered soothingly against my ear then, singing a sweet lullaby as his deep voice calmed me down almost immediately, making my whole body relax in his arms.

Once he calmed me enough that I could almost snap back in to reality, my eyes opened to look around the room for Flame Prince.

"Where's FP," I asked against the collar of Marshall's shirt, his chin resting on the top of my head as I looked around the room to find him.

When I finally spotted him, the look on his face hit me like a ton of bricks, making my stomach drop. Man, he must be beating himself up over this. I tried to give him a smile, but his eyes remained the same.

There was nothing I could do now to console him.

"I done the best I can, but it will scar," Doctor Prince said, my eyes flicking to his face in surprise. When did he take over for PG?

"Babygirl, you okay," Cake said with tears in her eyes, standing beside Prince Gumball who was trying to give a comforting smile but the look in his eyes was also unchangeable. He too, was worried.

Lifting my hand to see what they had done, I found it to be already prepped and wrapped in a bandage, all done without me ever noticing. Holy stuff, I must have been more out of it then I thought.

"I gave her a sedative, she will be fine. By this point, she shouldn't be feeling any type of pain at all," I could hear Doctor Prince and Gumball whispering to each other, the rest I couldn't quite pick up on making my eyebrows knit together in confusion as my eyes closed.

Then everything drifted to black...

* * *

**The whole pixie thing, I totes made that up. **

**I've never even heard of that before but it worked well with the story plot I had planned lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I could seriously rip his face off right now!

I have never in my entire existence been more ticked off than I was at this very moment. Once Fi passed out in my arms, I very gently handed her to Gumball and Cake, popping my knuckles when I turned to face FP.

Everyone in the room stepped to the side instantly, getting out-of-the-way as I floated over to where he was; my body reacting without the need to even think things through.

I was transformed in my bat form and landing a punch square on his cheek before I noticed what was happening.

Flame Prince was sent flying, busting through the wall all at once while skidding across the ground outside until his flame grew uncontrollably rapid from rage. Like someone had poured gasoline on a bonfire and the blaze exploded into an uproar.

FP pushed off the ground with his fist, the grass and ground around his body scorched and burnt from his radiating anger where he landed.

I took a step outside through the new hole in the wall, standing up straight as my wings cracked and stretched out in intimidation as I glared down at the other male; ignoring Gumball's voice from inside trying to stop the fight.

"Marshall, his flame is already unstable, we don't know what will happen if you enrage him anymore!"

"Shut up Hubba-Bubba, this isn't over by a long shot!"

Almost as quick as I am, a flame was seen shooting towards my body along the ground, FP landing a sucker punch in my gut which sent my body doubling over in pain.

I coughed, hissing through gritted teeth as I dug claws into his shoulder, ignoring my burning flesh as I put enough pressure to hear the cracking of his shoulder-blade; his screams making a grin cross my lips.

Then, like a rag doll I tossed him to the side, holding my hand up look at the damage done. Since I was a vampire, it would heal, but damage this deep would take at least a while to grow new skin.

The nerves in my entire arm were in agony, the limb twitching and shaking from the pain. Nearly all the meat had been scorched off, almost down to the bone. I was about to turn around and say something to him when his body grew into a large flame, tackling me to the ground to throw a few more punches.

With him on top of me, I grabbed his collar and literally slung him to the ground, pinning him there as the blaze continued to burn my flesh though at this point I was so mad that I felt nothing. I seen the color red, and every fiber of my being wanted to rip out his throat and end his existence right here and now.

"Do you have ANY idea what you done to her?! Why did you even show up here!"

He growled up at me, making his flames burn hotter just out of spite so it would induce even more damage.

"I want her back, not that it's any of your business!"

"T'ch, she is better off without you!"

"Oh yeah, bat boy, and what the hell can you give her? You're not even a living thing!"

That had done it. I rared back, about to land another punch as hard as I could to his throat when Gumball's voice stopped me, making me take a step back as he stood there with a bucket of water.

"Knock it off, or I will throw this."

Flame Prince growled again, but stood up dusting his clothes off like nothing had happened; the shattered bones on his collar and shoulder clearly serving to be trouble as he struggled.

"Pft, whatever... I'm not here for you people anyways. Tell Fionna I'm sorry," he then turned and took off in a trail of fire, leaving a few patches of scattered flames left behind from his movements.

"Marshall Lee, are you okay?"

I blinked, finally snapping out of my berserker mode and transforming back into my normal form, the agony now being almost too much to handle.

"Do you want Doctor Prince to give you a sedative as well for the pain? You look awful," he asked walking towards me.

I never had the chance to answer, all I remember was looking to his face, and the next thing I knew, my body was collapsing into his arms before it all went black.

**Fionna's POV**

My eyes slowly opened to the ceiling of my room, head foggy and clouded with confusion as I tried to blink away the haze.

Turning my head, Cake's red eyes widened from surprise as she jumped up and ran to my side.

From the look of how tired she appeared, she looked like she had not slept in over twenty-four hours.

"Sweetbabies, you're awake! You alright girl, you had me worried."

Groaning, I went to move but stopped when the pain in my hand caused my body to halt in all movement; teeth clenching from the process.

"What happened?"

"After you burnt your hand, Doctor Prince fixed you up and you passed out. You've slept for almost fifteen hours straight now. You want anything? You thirsty?"

I tried to sit up in bed again, struggling to use one hand while keeping the other stretched out in front of me.

"Where is everyone?"

"Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball are downstairs, and everyone else went home. You sure you're okay? You want another one of the pain killers that Doctor Prince left for you?"

I shook my head, her words finally registering in my head.

"Wait, PG and Marshall are still here?"

Just the mention of their names made her frown, causing a lump to form in my throat.

"Are they okay?!"

I tried to jump up as quick as I could but my sister had stretched her arms out and was holding me down with her paws.

"You're not supposed to be up and moving just yet. Gumball is fine, but Marshall is, um, he hasn't woke up yet."

"What do you mean he hasn't woke up yet?!"

Cake loosened her hold and walked over to sit on the bunk at my side, looking at the floor.

"Him and Flame Prince got into a pretty bad fight last night. Gumball said he is in some sort of healing phase and won't wake up until he is fully healed since his body went under too much stress."

I tried standing again, but this time when Cake attempted to pull me back down I shot her a pleading look.

"I want to go check on them..."

She sighed, then nodded and scooped me into her paw, lowering me down the ladder since there was no way I could climb down by myself. In the livingroom, Marshall Lee was asleep on the couch and Gumball seemed to have fallen asleep in a chair off to the side.

Well, at least I thought he was asleep, because when I started to walk into the room, the sound of my footsteps caused him to open his eyes and sit up.

"Fionna, how are you feeling," he asked with a warm smile, standing to greet me.

"Really skronked up yo. Confused mostly. What happened with Marshall Lee and Flame Prince?"

He guided me over to the couch where the sleeping Vampire King remained, parts of his flesh still scorched and badly burned.

"Flame Prince done a pretty bad number on him, but from what I seen when he left, Marshall shattered his entire left shoulder so it was evenly matched."

"Oh my GLOB! Have they both lost their flipping minds?!"

"With their short tempers, I wasn't surprised really. It was childish, but Marshall meant well. Ugh, I can not even believe _that_ came from my mouth."

I laughed a bit, then looked back to Marshall who groaned in his sleep, making my heart sink. I went to touch his forehead when his eyes slowly opened, making me jerk back my hand.

"You're awake?!"

"Huh," he asked with a coarse voice, his brows knitting together from confusion. Blinking, he looked around before it all came back to him and his eyes widened.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm all gewd dude. What about you, you look terrible!"

"You're worried about me," his lips curved into a cocky grin, trying to strike a pose though he flinched with pain before he continued,"I knew you were into me."

"Oh my glob, Marshall, really, you're doing that NOW?!"

Our attention was stolen when a knock on the door sounded abruptly, making everyone in the room jump.

"Who could that be?" Cake asked, walking over to answer the door.

Once the door was open, two banana guards burst in for Prince Gumball, whispering something in the prince's ear which must have been pretty serious because the look on his face went from pleasantries to strict worry in the blink of an eye.

He nodded, said something under his breath so no one could hear, then motioned the guards away as they started storming out of the treehouse.

"What the heck was that?" I asked, watching the guards race up the hill with urgency.

"Please excuse me, something has come up at The Candy Kingdom. Fionna, if this was not of utmost emergency, I wouldn't ask this of you since you're injured. But I fear I might need your help... you, Cake, and even Marshall Lee. I will explain everything there. And do, be careful and watch yourself on your way to the kingdom..."

Turning, he ran out of the room and whistled for Lord Monochromicorn who must have waited somewhere outside.

"Hiya gorgeous," Cake said as he stuck his head in the door to give her a nuzzle when she greeted him; waving bye moments later as he took off in the air when Gumball was on his back.

"Wonder what is going on," I asked when Cake shut the door, shrugging to my question.

"Not sure, but the sooner we get there the sooner we will find out."

"I wonder if the Ice Queen is up to bad biscuits?"

"Bad biscuits made the baker broke bro."

"Ice Queen, you make our job too easy! You ready to roll on this fool?"

"Haha, dinner roll," Cake said giving my good hand a high-five.

The whole time Marshall just sat on the couch watching us with a raised brow.

"I'm not even going to say anything on that," he said rolling his eyes.

**Marshall Lee POV**

By the way Hubba Bubba was acting, something was seriously going down, otherwise the look on his face wouldn't have made my stomach drop. Or maybe that was just because I'm hungry...

Floating up from the couch, I went into their kitchen and grabbed the most red items I could, draining them to fill my hunger.

"Marshall, what are you doing?! That's my favorite cooking apron," BMO said pouting, jerking it from me before walking out of the room with a sullen expression on his face screen.

Shrugging it off, I entered the livingroom to see Fionna and Cake waiting with their arms crossed.

"What? I was hungry..."

"Uh huh, lets just go," Cake said stretching out the door with Fi on her back, scooping me up in her paw to put me on her back as well. Handing me the axe bass when I was settled in moments later.

"I'm only giving you a ride since you're not fully healed. Do _not_ expect this every time you got that?"

"Scouts honor," I said holding up my right hand.

"Boy, why do I feel like you've never been a scout in your entire existence?"

I had to laugh at her reply as she started walking towards the Candy Kingdom.

"That's because I haven't been."

"Mmhmm, thought so," she said while Fionna tried to hide her giggle.

* * *

**I'm honestly beginning to question if anyone is reading this story anymore,**

**because here lately feedback has almost become to a standstill.**

**Am I just not keeping it interesting enough or what?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Marshall Lee's POV**

When we finally reached the Candy Kingdom, Cake set Fi and myself on the ground then shrunk to her normal size to follow us into the castle. The banana guards were rushing us along down the halls, so apparently what ever was going on, was more serious than I thought.

Inside Hubba Bubba's lab, he was moving around mixing a bunch of potions, chemicals, whatever that science stuff is called.

Eh, I'm not a turbo nerd so how should I know the proper terms...

"Ah, I'm glad you arrived unharmed," gummy brains said half distracted by reading sheets of paper he scribbled all over.

"What's going on, is it the Ice Queen?"

Fionna took a step forward to draw her sword, raising it high with a cocky head nod.

"Prepare to Eat my sword, Ice Queen!"

"No no," PG said mixing together another set of potions which made a loud boom that caused everyone in the room to duck for cover.

"This is not the Ice Queen's doing."

"Then what is it Gumball," Fi asked again, popping her head over Cake's body since her sister stretched out to shield her incase the thing gumwad was working on exploded.

"Remember when I asked you and Cake to go with me to the Desert of Wonders to collect samples?"

"Yeah! And we... ran into goo mons-"

"Sweetbabies, don't tell me it's the goo monsters!" Cake interrupted Fionna, making me blink before all this started to sink in.

"Woah woah woah, hold up a tick. Not the ones from the Mushroom war," my voice broke off, trying to keep away the memories of that horrible time. For so long I have tried to forget the past, so why does it always seem to come crashing back?

"The very same," Bubba said mixing two more chemicals together to change their consistency to a foam.

"Well, some how they have made their way out of that cavern in the Desert of Wonders," he paused to look up, the look on his face making the tension in the room nauseating.

"They are on their way here to the Candy Kingdom. I'm not sure if any other villages have been infected during their chaos, but they are spreading out and it won't be long until they reach us."

"Holy shmaow! What's the plan my good man," Fi asked putting away her sword before taking a glance in my direction.

I floated over to be at her side, slipping the strap of my axe bass around my shoulders so I would no longer need to hold it, then we waited for him to speak.

For him to say something.

Anything...

Though he said nothing, he simply looked to the window deep in his thoughts before a hand lifted to rub the bridge of his nose as he searched that disgustingly smart brain of his for answers.

"I don't know. We never got a sample so I can't figure out a formula that will serve as a cure. This isn't like the last zombie outbreak... these creatures are... unpredictable. That fluid eats through anything so it's useless to try getting close enough for a sample now."

"And without a sample," Cake started, her voice trailing off when the sudden weight of the predicament hit her.

"We're screwed," I added when her face lost all its color.

No point to beat around the bush. If Gumball could not figure out a cure, then it leaves the only outcome which is the aftermath from the Mushroom War all over again.

"I refuse to accept that, there has to be something we can do." Fionna's voice was tight, her eyes narrowing as she glanced out the window as if trying to make sure the monsters were no where in sight.

I must have taken her off guard, because her entire body jumped when I grabbed her hand. Head whipping around to look at me, eyes widening when she seen the look on my face.

I jerked her into my arms, not caring if they seen or not, and I refused to let her go until I made sure she understood what was happening.

I hid my face in her neck so I could speak against her ear, voice not registering above a whisper as I held her in place.

"Listen to me, Fi... do not try anything stupid. I've seen what these things are capable of."

She struggled a bit, trying to pull back with her stubborn ways, eventually admitting defeat.

"I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing," she groaned out, pulling back enough to glare at me.

**Fionna's POV**

I stood there watching him, my glare softening when the look in his demon eyes made my lungs compress. It was suddenly hard to breath, chest feeling like the weight of a truck was sitting on my ribcage.

I have never seen Marshall Lee more serious before during the time I've known him. He also looked, scared in a way, if it was even possible for vampires to get scared.

Those demon eyes fell behind thin veils as they closed, his forehead pressing into mine when a hand slipped up to cup the back of my head.

"Fionna please," he whispered again, making my heart skip a beat from his pleading tone.

"Marshall, I'm a hero, I-"

He cut me off by kissing my lips firmly, the gasp from Cake echoing in the lab as he deepened the embrace.

"Boy I know you're not kissing my baby like that!"

"Cake, let him talk to her," Prince Gumball said, his voice sounding disappointed though I couldn't see his face since my eyes were close.

Marshall broke the kiss moments later, keeping his eyes closed as he whispered against my mouth, breath hot upon my lips as his words lingered in their presence.

"I'm just saying, don't do anything stupid or reckless. Always make sure one of us is with you," his eyes slowly opened to watch me from behind those raven tresses; lips slightly parted just enough so those fangs shinned brightly in the dull light of the room.

It made me want to kiss him again, and again. I was so focused on him that I didn't hear his words. What did he say? Something about reckless?

"Fionna," he whispered once more, snapping me out of it.

"Huh?"

"Promise me you won't go anywhere without one of us with you."

I sighed and nodded in agreement, giving him what he wanted.

This brought a smile to his lips as he pulled me in for another hug. Since when did The Vampire King become so affectionate?

No, better yet, since when did I _want _to kiss Marshall... multiple times?


End file.
